Yet Another Little Drabble
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Orihime is captured by Aizen but does she really want to be rescued? PWP


Yet Another Drabble

Souske Aizen x Inoue Orihime

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Orihime stood in her room silently waiting for Aizen to come. Although Aizen had captured her, she had fallen in love with him. She knew it was wrong but she was certain that he felt the same. And he did. Though both were too prideful to admit it to the other.

The door slid open and the tall muscular villain sauntered in. He immediately wrapped a long arm around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his warm chest and she breathed in his scent.

Then he pulled away as she stared at him, waiting. He lowered his face and Aizen's lips touched her eagerly awaiting ones softly. He opened his mouth and gently licked her lips. She tasted sweet. Orihime opened her mouth and let him insert his tongue between her lips.

The two stood there for a while until Aizen princess-lifted her to the throne room. He set her down the throne and slowly, he made sure no one could see them. Orihime looked shy as he set a barrier around them, rendering them invisible with his zanpakuto. Then he turned to stare at her with his undivided attention.

Running a hand through her orangey-hair, Aizen slowly pressed her against the back of the throne and he lifted her right leg so that it hooked around his waist. Orihime moaned loudly and he smiled a pleasured smile.

"Aizen, who would have known that you would be such a good lover." Orihime gently kissed his nose and she giggled as she teased him.

"Well, I practiced on Ulquiorra a couple times first…" Aizen smirked as he watched the petite girl's teasing face turn into one of pure horror.

"Y-you… WHAT?"

"Yeah it was hot." He paused, waiting for her reaction. She didn't disappoint. She almost looked like she could faint. "Relax, I'm joking." Orihime let out a small laugh as she hit his head affectionately.

"Aizen!" She tried to pull away but since she was on a throne, it was unsuccessful. Aizen smirked and she tried to be mad. "No sex for you."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now shut up and do me." This earned Orihime a heavy make-out session in which Aizen promptly pulled open her white robe to reveal her lacy black bra.

He traced the outline of it with his tongue and she shivered in delight. Clutching his head as it moved, Orihime sunk her head as Aizen coaxed wave after wave of intense pleasure from her. He removed one arm from her waist but he kept one firmly wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. His free hand roamed down her outer thigh and made its way to her core.

Her panties were soaked. Aizen could feel her tremor and excitement as he rubbed gently. "Aizen… Mm…" Orihime moaned as she felt pure pleasure. But then, he stopped. "Mm?" She asked curiously and the red-haired gave her a wicked smile.

"Your turn to please me first." She scowled but she did it anyway. Literally ripping open the upper half of his robes all the way down to the torso, Orihime immediately began to run her fingers up and down his statuesque body. "Hah, impatient are we?"

She didn't answer but instead gave him a small smile. The smaller woman placed both her palms on each side of the older male's chest and she began to kiss him. She worked her way up. First, she ran her tongue vertically along the hollow of his chest, making him groan in ecstasy.

Then, she moved to his lips. Nibbling the bottom lip, Orihime traced it with her tongue expertly and he shuddered into her mouth. They French kissed for a while. Until Aizen decided that it was time to take things lower.

Pulling down more of her robes, the former 5th division captain rubbed his lover's stomach lovingly. Her skin was pale, cold, and smooth. It reminded him a bit of a beautifully carved marble statue. "Orihime, you're beautiful, you know that?"

And before she could answer, he pulled off her entire robe. Only her soaking wet white panties remained on her. In response, she pulled off his robe and hungrily, she stared at his now revealed rock-hard length.

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves…" Aizen said wisely as he bent down.

Orihime's breath hitched in her throat and her stomach muscles quivered. Aizen spread her legs wide, revealing her white creamy core. He licked his lips and with one fluid moment, he licked her from top to bottom.

"Oh shit!" She shouted out as the lick electrified her. The empty room was filled with sounds of wet lapping and moaning for the next few minutes. Then, Orihime couldn't hold it in any longer and she came. She came and she came and she came.

The waves of the white sticky liquid flowed out of her like a dam had broken. Aizen stared in amazement as he lapped up all of it. He was stunned that she had that much cum in her when her figure was that small. _Must be in the breasts. _He thought to himself.

"Ahhhh!" Orihime moaned and writhed under his capable hands ( and tongue!). When she finally recovered enough to look him in the eye, she felt it was her turn to please him. Getting off the cum covered throne, she directed Aizen to sit on it with his erect length poking out.

Licking the head, Orihime felt him shudder in anticipation of what was to come. She – of course – always gave the best blowjobs. Using her tongue, Orihime moved to the side of his long length and she wet it with her saliva. Then, she licked off some of the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip.

For someone her size, Orihime could almost fit Aizen's well-endowed parts entirely into her mouth and he appreciated the fact that she could. And she did just that. As her head bobbed up and down, he moaned and groaned. Pretty soon, he also climaxed to the fullest.

Orihime swallowed load after load of the liquid as Aizen had done earlier. It tasted sweet. "Have you been eating too much fruit again, Aizen?" She accused him and he laughed.

"Yeah. It makes cum taste sweeter." The orange-haired girl nodded happily as she obediently got back onto the chair. Aizen was tall enough to enter her just from there. Positioning himself, he got in with just one push.

"Ahhhh!" Orihime yelped as Aizen thrust in and out of her tight core.

"You're tight…" Aizen muttered as he kept going at a steady pace. Once she got used to it, she began to thrust her hips in sync with his. Climax rose hard and fast and by the end of it, the throne was completely soaked and they both were panting heavily for breath.

"That was incredible…" Orihime breathed out and Aizen agreed. He was about to say something when Ulquiorra opened the door. They both froze but then, they remembered that he couldn't see them. He moved around, as if he were looking for something.

The sheer funniness of the entire situation made the pair start to laugh. And they laughed and they laughed and they laughed. Orihime knew that even though Aizen had kidnapped her, she was never going back.


End file.
